Tranches de vie
by Gaia's melody
Summary: Il y a dans la vie des moments qui nous marquent, d'autres que l'on oublie. Certains sont importants, d'autres ne sont qu'anodins. Recueil d'OS relatant des tranches de vie de Tony et Pepper.
1. Je suis Iron Man

Salut toi ! Je t'avoue que je suis à la fois heureuse et un peu nerveuse de poster ma première contribution au fandom Iron Man. C'est donc parti pour un recueil d'OS relatant quelques tranches de vie de Tony et Pepper. Les OS ne seront pas forcément situés dans l'ordre chronologique. Je posterai les premiers dans l'ordre dans lequel je les ai écrit. Et les nouveaux OS seront postés au fur et à mesure.

Pour tous les OS, je me base sur l'adaptation du MCU.

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Stan Lee, Marvel et du MCU pour la version que j'utilise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis Iron Man.

-Je suis Iron Man.

Derrière l'écran d'où elle regardait la conférence de presse qui était en train de se dérouler dans la pièce adjacente, Pepper se figea instantanément. Il l'avait fait. Il venait d'annoncer au monde entier qu'il était l'homme en armure. Dans le fond, elle ne devrait pas être trop étonnée, c'était du Tony Stark tout craché. Mais pour une fois, elle pensait qu'il s'en tiendrait à la version donnée par l'agent Coulson. Elle voyait ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire, fier du raz de marrée qu'il venait de créer. Elle déposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse et croisa les bras, bien décidée à l'attendre de pied ferme. Tony allait l'entendre !

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil quand il fit irruption dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il écarta ensuite les bras en signe de victoire, un air particulièrement satisfait sur le visage. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction de la part de son assistante, Tony se servit un verre de scotch et se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

-Je n'ai rien fait de si grave, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Pepper après avoir bu une gorgée de l'alcool fort.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous en être tenu à ce qui était noté sur vos fiches ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en restant dans sa position stricte face à lui.

-Trop banal, répliqua-t-il, absolument indigne de ma personne. Il faut toujours soigner son effet de surprise, Pepper, retenez-le, termina-t-il en portant à nouveau le verre à ses lèves.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, le futur s'annonçait plutôt compliqué pour elle. Travailler en temps qu'assistante pour Tony Stark était une chose, être celle d'Iron Man en était une autre. Les semaines suivantes ne serait pas de tout repos, bien au contraire.

Pepper allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Tony fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère Pepper.

-Dieu merci, j'aurais des cheveux blancs avant l'heure si c'était le cas, répliqua-t-elle.

-Cessez donc de dramatiser, je ne fais que prendre mes responsabilités après tout, dit-il tout en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Responsabilités » et « Tony Stark » dans la même phrase était une combinaison tout à fait improbable, impossible même.

-Cela va faire monter les actions de l'entreprise d'au moins 45 points, surveillez la bourse demain matin Pepper, suggéra-t-il.

Il se leva et toujours son verre à la main, emprunta la deuxième porte de sortie qui l'emmenait un peu plus loin des journalistes. Décroisant enfin ses bras, Pepper lui emboîta le pas. Elle choisi de ne pas répondre à propos de la bourse mais de soulever les autres problèmes à la place.

-Vous êtes inconscient, certaines personnes cherchaient déjà à vous tuer avant que vous ne deveniez Iron Man, qui n'est pas en fer oui je sais, coupa-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la contredire, cela va être pire maintenant !

Il haussa les épaules comme si être la cible de potentiels attentats ne lui importait peu, ou du moins, ne le perturbait pas.

-C'est un risque à prendre, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Vous tenez donc si peu à la vie ? s'indigna Pepper.

Il n'argumenta pas, l'un comme l'autre savait que la vie sans aucun danger n'avait pas de sens pour Tony.

-Vous devriez vous détendre Pepper, lança-t-il par dessus son verre.

-Me détendre ? Et comment puis-je faire cela, maintenant que je vais devoir gérer les dizaines de demandes d'interviews de la part des journalistes, adapter vos prochaines conférences et vous organiser une sécurité rapprochée plus importante ?

-Oubliez cela voulez-vous ? Refusez systématiquement toutes les interviews, je n'irai de toute façon pas à mes prochaines conférences, et je vous en prie laissez tomber cette idée de sécurité rapprochée, vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça, exposa-t-il. Faîtes cela et vous verrez, vous pourrez enfin vous détendre.

De nouveau, elle lui lança un regard glacial, se demandant pourquoi avait-elle eu l'idée d'un jour travailler pour Tony Stark. Dans des moments comme celui-ci où le milliardaire se montrait plus irresponsable que jamais, elle enviait presque les assistantes dont le patron était une personne respectable et censée.

-Le SHIELD ne va pas apprécier votre prise d'initiative, dit-elle imaginant déjà la tonne de message qui devait l'attendre dans la boîte mail professionnelle de Tony qu'elle gérait elle même.

-Au diable le SHIELD, au diable l'agent Coulson, répliqua-t-il.

Exaspérant, Tony était exaspérant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas toujours n'en faire qu'à votre tête Tony.

-Cela me réussi pourtant plutôt bien jusqu'ici, argumenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Son assistante s'étouffa presque avec sa salive.

-Vous venez de passer trois mois, prisonnier dans une grotte afghane, vous avez failli être tué par votre principal associé, parce que justement vous n'en faisiez qu'à votre tête et vous osez me dire que cela vous réussi bien ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-On pourrait peut-être mettre ces détails de côté Mademoiselle Potts, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Ce n'était que moyennement des détails, songea-t-elle, il avait quand même failli y passer à plusieurs reprises et avait désormais un réacteur ARK dans la poitrine qui l'empêchait de mourir.

-De toute façon, c'est dit Pepper, le monde entier sait désormais que je suis Iron Man.

Elle haussa les épaules, qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'elle pouvait faire entendre raison à Tony Stark ?

-Ce sera tout Monsieur Stark ? capitula-t-elle.

-Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Potts.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte un peu trop violemment derrière elle. Tout aussi attachée à son patron et amoureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, il l'exaspérait dans les moments comme celui ci !

Tony continuait de fixer la porte, il porta son verre à ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin. Pepper Potts était la meilleure assistante qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et probablement la femme la plus merveilleuse de sa connaissance. Il aimait son caractère de feu et sa façon de le contredire sans qu'il ne s'énerve quand d'autres se seraient déjà pris son point dans la gueule.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier OS t'a plu, n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis.

Je te retrouve bientôt pour le prochain OS de ce recueil !


	2. Entretien d'embauche

Bonjour bonjour ! Je te retrouve pour le deuxième OS de ce recueil !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartient à Marvel, Stan Lee et le MCU pour la version que j'utilise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Entretien d'embauche.

Deux mois, presque un record, la dernière assistante personnelle de Tony était restée deux mois. Il avait presque cru avoir enfin trouvé la bonne. Et puis non, elle n'était pas assez professionnelle et avait fini par céder à ses avances. Il avait pris son pied, elle était douée la blondinette. Mais il avait su, à l'instant où elle avait baissé sa garde et s'était laissée embrasser qu'il venait de perdre son assistante et qu'il devrait en chercher une autre dès le lendemain.

Plusieurs jours était passés sans qu'il ne trouve de remplaçante à son assistante. Les entretiens se succédaient mais aucune candidate ne retenait son attention. L'une n'était pas assez jolie (il fallait bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable), l'autre avait l'air trop stupide. L'une cédait à ses avances en quelques secondes, l'autre en était choquée. L'une avait la fâcheuse manie de mâcher son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte, l'autre ne savait pas faire de café. L'une espérait ne travailler que trois jours par semaine, l'autre devait partir à 15 heures pour récupérer son bambin. À la fin de chaque entretien, Tony se prenait désespérément la tête dans les mains, maudissant son ancienne assistante de ne pas avoir été assez professionnelle. Ce n'était que de sa faute à elle, absolument pas celle du génie, jamais.

C'est avec plus d'une heure et demie de retard pour le premier entretien de la journée que le milliardaire monta à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par Happy Hogan. Il allait encore perdre sa journée à écouter pourquoi telle ou telle fille voulait travailler pour lui. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il songe à prendre un assistant. Il chassa l'idée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en voyant les jolies demoiselles qui attendait devant son bureau. Comme à son habitude, Tony les salua d'un air charmeur avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau et de faire signe à la première candidate de le suivre.

Virginia Potts tapotait impatiemment la pochette qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Elle avait, comme toujours, emporté son CV, ses diplômes et toutes ses accréditations pour cet entretien d'embauche. De par les journaux, elle connaissait la réputation de Tony Stark et elle espérait de tout cœur que les journalistes exagéraient quand il le dépeignaient comme un milliardaire égoïste, narcissique, uniquement intéressé par les jolies filles. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de travailler pour une personne aussi superficielle mais il était temps pour elle de trouver un boulot. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était sortie de l'école, elle avait occupé des petits postes sans grande importance pendant ce temps. Elle désirait désormais trouver un travail où ses capacités seraient pleinement reconnues. Et pour ce, être l'assistante personnelle du grand Tony Stark était la solution parfaite. La compétition avait l'air rude et chaque candidate qui patientait semblait bien déterminée à obtenir ce poste.

Virginia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle aurait dû passer dans ce satané bureau. Il n'était pas le seul entretien qu'elle devait avoir dans la journée et elle espérait être reçue rapidement. Elle voyait les jeunes femmes sortir la mine déconfite, les joues rouges, l'air énervé ou encore troublé et elle tachait du mieux possible de contenir son stress.

Quand vint enfin son tour, elle se leva et serra la main du grand patron de Stark Industries qui n'était finalement pas si grand que ça. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau et attendit que le milliardaire ait refermé la porte et lui ait proposé de s'asseoir pour prendre place dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la pile monumentale de papiers qui jonchait le bureau.

Tony fixa la jeune femme rousse pendant un moment. Joli visage, taches de rousseur adorables, beau décolleté, pas assez profond à son goût, très classe, elle passait sans aucun problème l'épreuve de l'apparence. Tentant de ne pas rougir sous le regard du milliardaire, Virginia se racla la gorge. Il se concentra sur les yeux de la jeune femme et commença à poser de nombreuses questions. Elle répondait clairement, avec calme. Elle était stricte et lui lançait des regards désabusés quand il se faisait trop impertinent. Il sourit, elle était parfaite pour le poste.

Quand l'entretien toucha à sa fin, ils se levèrent.

-Au revoir Monsieur Stark, déclara la jeune femme.

-Au revoir Pepper, répondit-il.

Surprise, elle se retourna à l'entente du surnom et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Pepper ?

-Les taches de rousseur, le poivre... Je n'aime pas appeler les gens par leur prénom, trop banal vous comprenez, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne vais pas passer mon temps à appeler mon assistante personnelle "Potts", finit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Le visage de Virginia s'illumina. Ce poste était l'opportunité de sa vie, elle le savait. Elle remercia chaleureusement son nouveau patron avant de partir. Tony retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et fouilla un moment dans les papiers que Pepper venait de lui laisser. Il trouva rapidement le numéro de téléphone de la jeune femme.

Heureuse, la nouvelle assistante de Tony Stark regagna sa voiture. A peine fut-elle installée que son portable sonna signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

 _Je bois mon café serré et sans sucre. Je n'aime pas que l'on me tende les choses et je déteste signer les papiers._

 _A demain_

 _TS_

Elle réalisa d'un coup ce qu'allait être la dure réalité de travailler pour Tony Stark. Peu importe, elle n'avait pas peur du travail et ne se laisserai pas impressionner par son nouveau patron.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième OS t'a plu ! N'hésite pas à laisser ton avis. On se retrouve bientôt pour le troisième !


End file.
